


Abendrot

by Emrys_Seren



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Animal Traits, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Romance, Scenting, Temporary Amnesia, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys_Seren/pseuds/Emrys_Seren
Summary: He woke up suddenly on the forest floor.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt & Monroe, Nick Burkhardt/Monroe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Abendrot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281799) by [The_Readers_Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse). 



> I love this story, its a really different way to look at this pairing. I also have a huge soft spot for Eddie, so there's that. I wanna thank The_Readers_Muse for allowing me to podfic this as well. Enjoy!

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Abendrot Part One](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/abendrot-part-one)


	2. Chapter 2

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Abendrot Part Two](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/abendrot-part-two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 2. Let me know what you think and be sure to drop kudos to the originating author as well!!


	3. Chapter 3

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Abendrot Part Three](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/abendrot-part-three)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eddie. Remember to drop some kudos toward the original author!! ^___^


	4. Chapter 4

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Abendrot Part Four](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/abendrot-part-four)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are half way there!! Enjoy!

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Abendrot Part Five](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/abendrot-part-five)


	6. Chapter 6

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Abendrot Part Six](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/abendrot-part-six)


	7. Chapter 7

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Abendrot Part Seven](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/abendrot-part-seven)


	8. Chapter 8

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Abendrot Part Eight](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/abendrot-part-eight)


	9. Chapter 9

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Abendrot Part Nine](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/abendrot-part-nine)


	10. Chapter 10

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Abendrot Part Ten](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/abendrot-part-ten)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its done!! I loved doing this story, as it's one of my favorite Grimm fanfics. ^___^ I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have.


End file.
